


Memories Not So Kind

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela has been having a hard time coping with her past the last couple of days, and Hana can't seem to sleep. So, why should they sleep at all?
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Memories Not So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> It's been AGES since I've posted a proper Hanamercy fic that wasn't smutty. I'm super sorry for being dead for so long. I hope you all don't mind a rare addition for the first time in forever. I hope you enjoy ♥

Everything was starting to bleed together. It was a feeling Angela didn’t enjoy experiencing, but nothing really stopped the hurt from affecting her the way it did. Recent days have reminded her of past experiences, and the date always gave her something to glare at. Even when she doesn’t mean to, she’s touching at the scar on her side, over her shirt and coat. 

The reminder has kept her up for a few days, and the simple reminder multiplied and fell into many other worries. Her work, how she’s developed it, what came to be because of it. Angela settles with her head in one of her hands, the other gripping at her turtleneck. The doesn’t hear the whirring of her computer idling by on her desk, nor anything else. The usually tentative doctor is lost in her own world of self-pity. At some point, She could just feel tears threaten to fall. 

“ **Angel?** Angela? You in there?” 

The sudden knock and voice had startled her. Angela’s nails dug instinctively into her shirt, just for the smallest of moments. As quickly as the moment of fear came it had passed, and she pulled her hands to fold on top of her desk. “Yes, Hana.” 

Hana opened the door slowly, dressed in comfy pajamas. It only proved to make Angela feel a little jealous, she wished it was a proper time to sleep. Though, the only problem with this surprise visit is that it looked like Hana _had_ been trying to sleep, but was rather distressed instead. “What’s wrong, Hana?” Angela asked curiously, relaxing her posture slightly. It didn’t seem that she was here for medical advice, after all. 

“It’s three-thirty in the morning.” Hana wrapped her arms around herself after the door had shut. The motion only brought Angela’s eyes to Hana’s prosthetic, the pink metal moving slower than her flesh and blood on the other side. “Whatever it is you’ve been working on the past few days, can it please be put on hold until tomorrow? I won’t bother you then. Promise.” 

Angela tilted her head to the side, almost confused. “It’s… it’s already that late?” She turned, looking to the clock at the bottom of her computer screen. True to Hana’s words, it was well into the early morning, or rather late of the night. Usually, Hana was fine sleeping alone, and it wasn’t the first time she had spent an exuberant amount of time in her office or lab, but with how the last few days had been going… She wasn’t surprised. She brought a hand over her face with a soft groan. “Oh, Liebling, I’m so sorry…” she mumbled.

Hana shrugged the apology off. “Usually I wouldn’t come to get you but.” Angela’s gaze flicked up just in time to see Hana’s hands flex harder on her arms, her knuckles going white over her port. It was then that she knew the concern wasn’t completely for her, but for Hana herself. “I… I can’t sleep. And there’s a mission soon, Morrison won’t get off my ass.” 

Most of the time when someone came to request that Angela paused her work, she would shrug them off, usually forfeiting their concerns in favor of getting more work done. But tonight, she wasn’t having the best time with it either. It seemed that Hana was having similar problems that she was, where memories refused to remain like that. Memories. Her hand moved tentatively back down to her side, the memory of the scar still so vivid in her mind, and the one that had helped her recover long gone. That also wasn’t helping her emotional state. Before she had time to give an answer, Hana moved to her side. She gently grabbed Angela’s hand taking it in both of her own. The contrast of warmth and chill wasn’t one that Angela expected to be a soothing one, but when any touch came from Hana, it was. This was the one good thing that came out of that damn recall. 

“Please.” Hana tried again, fearing that she hadn’t yet been persuasive enough in convincing Angela to sleep. 

It was with a heavy sigh that Angela nodded, shutting off her monitor with her free hand. “I could use some rest too.” She decided. 

Hana’s face didn’t light up, but she did offer a kind, weak smile. She didn’t say anything else however as she gently pulled Angela up from her chair, encouraging her to make her way from the office. Angela left without a fight, not even bothering to grab her entire labcoat. If Hana had come from their room, then surely she wouldn’t need her ID either. 

The halls of the old Gibraltar base had slowly become less eerie over the months the recall had been initialized, but it didn’t stop Angela’s very soul from sinking as the lights were dimmed to ease weary eyes. Many times she had walked these same halls under the dim light, her old fixations prohibited for her wellbeing, even if it didn’t matter. The only solace from the past feeling was Hana’s hand in hers, guiding her to her own room. Just by the time they got to the door she was ready to fall over. Sleep probably wasn’t the word, but she was very much ready to retire, rest her mind. At least if she wasn’t at her computer, she wouldn’t be thinking too hard on her research. 

The door opened to her room, dark and nearly desolate. Hana didn’t appear to bother turning on any lights before she had left, and that was more than fine. She kicked off her clogs while Hana made her way back to the bedroom, dragging her own feet. Afterward, she followed Hana’s lead, practically falling onto the bed and narrowly missing her body. 

From the ‘landing’ she could barely hear Hana’s scarce laughter. A smile lit up her face, barely noticeable in the dark. Angela cocked up an eyebrow with her own minuscule smile. “What are you giggling for?” She asked curiously. 

“Not even gonna change clothes, huh?” Hana asked quietly, getting a little more somber now that they were in the dark together. 

She took a deep breath, almost sighing before shaking her head. “That… is a little too much effort for me right now, I’m sorry.” Angela responded softly. 

Hana shook her head afterward, turning to wrap an arm around her waist. “...It’s one of those nights, I get it.” She said, nuzzling her head onto Angela’s shoulder. “...Why’d you grab your side like that? I thought you don’t get in pain?” Hana decided to ask. 

It was her gentle way of prodding. They didn’t mind when they had made ‘soft’ lies to each other, it only meant that they would have to tell the truth the next time they asked about it. Angela knew Hana was tired, but she had never banked on her being unobservant, even if she wasn’t in the best state of mind. Angela briefly considered using her pass for the time being, seeing as she’d never asked about her scar before; at least not that one in particular. So, instead of letting it be, she merely sighed. Gently, she grabbed Hana’s hand, moving it to slip under her shirt. She moved Hana’s fingers until the tips were barely rubbing over her original scar. 

The skin was slightly rougher than the rest of her body, allowing Hana to get a vague idea. “This was my first,” Angela explained softly. “I’ve told you about it before. There was a man on that mission, the team leader. He was a dear friend of mine, and one of the first personal friends I’ve lost working for Overwatch. I’m thinking about him a lot lately, and it’s bringing back more bad memories than good ones.” 

Hana’s fingers briefly explored, before the touch became a little harsher. A tight, grounding grip on her side. “I’m thinking of MiHo lately,” Hana responded in kind. “How she lost a piece of herself saving me. So… I get it.” She mumbled. 

Angela almost felt her heart go out to Hana, and she moved to kiss the top of her head. “You won’t sleep, not even with me here, will you?” Angela murmured quietly. 

Her head shook rapidly against Angela’s shoulder. “No. But if you’re here, I can pretend I’m okay.” Hana said, her grip somehow growing rougher. 

Another gentle kiss to her head and Angela adjusted her own grasp on Hana to embrace her better. She had learned over time, that Hana preferred being held tightly to be comforted, and Angela enjoyed providing it. It was the most simplistic form of medicine she could give. “You _are_ okay, Hana.” She assured. “And so long as I am around, you always will be.” 

Just as Angela embraced her, Hana moved her hand back to where it previously had been, hugging her tightly. “I know.” Was all she responded with, the rest of her body curling up in kind with Angela’s. Before long, they were almost tangled, intertwined with the sole purpose of comforting each other. The silence grew for both of them fo a short while, Angela almost felt like she could sleep. Almost. 

The darkness never claimed her, but that was alright; judging from the tight grip that remained on her side, it never took care of Hana either. Even as the early hours of the morning crept up to them, the sun barely peeking from Angela’s window, she didn’t move. Though, she did open her eyes as the warmth tickled her face, at some eight in the morning. Looking down at Hana finally, she hummed a little, her voice barely dry. “... Hana?” She murmured. 

There was a small noise of inquiry as to her response, but no words. Hana was still awake, and while that would usually be distressing, she merely smiled. “I love you, Hana.” 

Hana shuffled a little, attempting to nuzzle into her shoulder. “Love ya too, Angela.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know and be up to date on what I'm doing or how I am, [I'm posting back on tumblr again.](https://hackedtig.tumblr.com/) I'm also very active on discord, so go ahead and add me if you want to talk about the fics! Hacked Tig#8409
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
